


Missing You

by aeriii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, how i write a drunk!Itaru, this is honestly pretty mellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriii/pseuds/aeriii
Summary: Overtime sucks. Not seeing Banri on top of that sucks even more.(Minor spoiler details, takes place during current Japan A3! contents)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Missing You

There weren't any fireworks or blooming flowers the day Itaru and Banri decided upon this relationship. (He's sure Muku would have loved to see those shoujo effects).

Banri straightforwardly asked him out after he made a comment during one of their gaming sessions. He isn’t going to lie, that night did make him swoon.

The benefits? 

Sex is definitely one of them (too bad they aren't able to do that as much when Chikage moved in). Banri is also one of the people he trusts the most, besides his spring troupe members. 

Disadvantages? 

Well, Banri can be an asshole sometimes. But, he knows Banri is looking out for him even if he expressed it clumsily (and that's something he should be doing more for Banri).

Now that Banri is taking a lot more learning opportunities from his university and picking up gigs on top of that (of course, he is completely fine with Banri adding more points to his already OP stats), Itaru has had more time for himself.

Which, in the end, he ended up hanging around more of the other Mankai members than being on his own. 

When and how did that happen? Well, games are more fun after all when you can co-op.

"Chigasaki-senpai."

And though it wasn't really in his plans to go drink with his co-workers, it has been a while since he has gone. So he went.

"Here. This week must have been rough."

His drink gets filled and he thinks, yeah, it was a rough week at work. Maybe that's another reason why too. The amount of overtime he put in this week was god awful that he didn't really progress in any of his games this week. But alas, it is over for now. And some sake sounds nice.

"Thank you. Good work this week."

He glances at her, and he thinks her smile is cute.

But then. He pictures Banri's wide smile.

Yeah, he definitely likes Banri's more.

He didn't have too much time to think about him because of work, but he does miss Banri. They haven't really seen each other recently, and he feels the need to want to be pampered by him.

Who knew that someone would pamper him instead of the other way around.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Guess he is showing too much of his real feelings right now. Gotta refocus.

"Nothing to worry about, thank you for your concern."

He takes a swig of his drink and feels the sake burn in his throat. 

* * *

The alcohol is probably getting to him now.

His inhibitions are starting to slip, but he still has some control of himself. At least he thinks he does.

He feels his phone vibrate and wonders if it was one of his games notifying about some sort of new event. May as well check.

He takes his phone out regardless and couldn't help smiling when he reads Banri's name in his notifications.

**Banri (09:25 PM)** : where did you go?

He is making an incredible amount of typos that he's constantly fix and refix and his fingers weren't going to the right places.

**Itaru (09:27 PM)** : the izakaya near work

**Banri (09:27 PM)** : I'll be there in 5

Huh. He wonders what Banri was up to today that he's already nearby here.

He takes his time in finishing his drink before giving his co-workers and boss his goodbyes.

When he's completely outside, he looks to his left and notices who he thinks is Banri walking toward him.

Looks like Banri. Dresses like how Banri would dress. He can't exactly smell him from here. It must be him regardless.

And the alcohol is telling him to not give a shit about any part of his self-consciousness. 

"Banri~"

"-Ack, Itaru-san!"

He's glad Banri is taller than him. And bigger. Well, he's glad this person is actually Banri in the first place and not some stranger he just threw his arms around.

"You feel nice."

He feels Banri wrap his arms around him and into a hug.

"Wow, did you have a lot to drink?"

How much did he drink? He tries recalling, but then he doesn't care at this point.

"Don't remember. Don't care."

"All right."

He feels Banri moving his head as if looking for something.

"Where's your car?"

Itaru points in the general direction and resumes his hug attack.

"A little longer."

He normally doesn't cling like this. Maybe once in a blue moon. Tonight happens to be one of those blue moons.

Why wouldn't he be? He got to see Banri after a long time. And yeah, he really did miss him.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

Hm?

Did he start blabbering whatever he's thinking? What loose lips. Oh well.

He feels Banri brush his fingers through his hair and give a small peck on the top of his head.

"I'm free tomorrow. We can do whatever if you're up for it."

Sounds good. Really good.

He thinks about what they could do tomorrow. Sleep, game, more gaming….hmm...

"Come on, let's go home."

What Banri may not know is that Itaru is already at home whenever he's around.

But he doesn't need to know that.

_ Though, did he say that aloud?  _

Why does Banri look flustered?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really whimsical piece. 
> 
> I haven't been driven to write like this in years and all of sudden from this morning, the idea flowed while my other BanIta/ItaBan ideas that haven't panned out at all yet. 
> 
> Hope this is enjoyable to read since I did have some fun writing this. I'll try to write something with an actual plot next time.


End file.
